1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to TFT units of liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a LTPS TFT unit for liquid crystal modules and the manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
During the manufacturing process of LTPS TFT, generally, a hydrogen-filling process may be applied to the polysilicon layer, which saturates the chemical bonds so as to passivate internal defects of the polysilicon layer. During the hydrogen-filling process, the hydrogen within the SiNx film has to be spread into the polysilicon layer. It is well known that the lower film-forming temperature of the SiNx is, the higher content of the H within the SiNx film. Generally, the content of the H within the SiNx layer may not be affected when the temperature of the following manufacturing processes is below 400 degrees. Currently, the hydrogen film adopted by the hydrogen-filling process is the drain insulation layer (ILD) of the low-temperature SiNx. As there is only one source of hydrogen, the performance of the hydrogen-filling process is not good enough.